The Most Romantic Month of the Year
by The Gay Agenda
Summary: Celebrating Femslash February, I present to you 29 OTP prompts regarding f/f ships in Ever After High. Day Eighteen/Day Nineteen: Doing Something Together (Rosabella/Ramona)/Dancing (Justine/Melody)
1. Holding Hands-DuchessPoppy

**Holding Hands-Duchess/Poppy**

There were a few things Duchess was afraid of. Flying. Spiders. That guy from the "Nightmare on Elf Street" movies. But one of her worst fears was akin to others. She was horribly afraid of being judged for what she loved. This was why she was so harsh on others in the first place; she took out her fears on other people.

"Duchy, don't worry about it." Poppy soothed her. "No one's going to care." Her hand was a welcome presence, warming Duchess's face as her girlfriend caressed it. "You've seen how many couples are out there. One more isn't going to hurt."

"But," Duchess protested, "we're princesses! We're not supposed to be together."

Poppy laughed. "You do realize Darling Charming kissed Apple White awake last week, right?"

The swan princess nodded. "Well, yeah. I know that." She frowned. "But Poppy, I really think-"

The older O'Hair twin silenced her girlfriend with a gentle kiss. "It's going to be fine." She pulled back. "Don't worry."

From the other side of Poppy's dorm, Holly shouted, "Hah! Gayyyyyy!"

"YOU'RE THE LESBIAN!" Poppy shouted back.

"Oh, right."

"Is that Duchess Swan? With Poppy O'Hair?" Ramona asked her sister. "Dude, you so owe me $20."

Cerise grumbled some choice words before she handed Ramona a $20 bill. "I could've sworn that Duchess was straight." The two sisters were leaning against their lockers, watching the scene before them unfold. Duchess and Poppy were walking down the hall, hand in hand. Many of the students were shocked, and many of them 'awwwwed'.

"Raven! Look!" Apple whispered excitedly. "I told you it would happen! I toooold you! Right after they went ice skating, I said they would become a couple."

"Yes, you did." Raven let her be right. "They look pretty happy."

And they were pretty happy. Duchess had been very hesitant at first. She could feel the eyes of the students, watching them, and it made her squirm. But she had the reassuring feel of Poppy's hand in her own. Soon enough, she didn't care about what the others thought of her. She was there with her girlfriend. _Her_ girlfriend. She had something, someone, solid that she could hold onto when she was scared. And at that point, that's the only thing that mattered.

 **Sorry it's so damn short. Lots of these will be drabbles and such.**

 **Tomorrow: Cuddling Somewhere-Raven/Apple**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere-RavenApple

**Cuddling Somewhere-Raven/Apple**

For some people, cuddling up with a dragon would be suicide. The students were still wary of some of the dragons after the events of the Dragon Games, and many were especially afraid of Nevermore. Raven did her best to convince them that the purple dragon was good, but to no avail. They just didn't want to turn a new chapter.

But Apple was willing. She knew Raven was still a teensy bit mad at her for freeing the Evil Queen. So Apple tried her best to make it up to Raven. At first, this meant helping her with her homework.

"So Raven, why are we doing homework in the dragon stables?" Apple asked, confused.

"Because, Apple," Raven started, "this _is_ for my General Villainy homework. We're supposed to be studying the interaction between 'creatures of evil' and 'creatures of good'." She explained. "Baba Yaga suggested dragons as a creature of evil."

"Okay." Apple nodded. "But you're not a creature of evil, are you, Nevermore?" She asked the dragon, scratching her chin. Nevermore purred in response. "That's a good fire breathing monster!" She cooed.

"They interact well." Raven noted. "Interesting."

Apple rubbed Nevermore's scales happily. "This isn't so bad." She said to herself. "Alright Raven, what's next?"

The future princess's jaw dropped as Raven unfurled a list. "We have a lot more to go. Let's start with your reaction to fire. Nevermore?" And thus began a long afternoon of testing, which bled into a quiet and tiresome evening. Raven fell onto the stable floor, exhausted, and relaxed against Nevermore. "Thanks for doing this, Apple."

Apple collapsed next to her. "No problem Raven. That's what friends forever after are for." She said, blushing a little bit at how close they were. Granted, they hugged a lot. They took selfies. Hell, sometimes when they were tired after a night of studying, they shared a bed. But at the end of the day, they swore it was all platonic.

"I think I might sleep out here." Raven was saying. "The dorms are kind of far, and I'm too tired to teleport there."

"That's fine." Apple said. "Nevermore's a great pillow too. She's so warm." She added.

"That's easy for you to say." Raven snorted. She yawned, stretched, and leaned her head onto Apple's shoulder. "Now this is more comfortable."

Apple's blush was much more prominent now. "Um, Raven?"

"Yes, Apple?" Raven asked.

The warmth from her roommate was almost lulling her to sleep. "Good night." She finally said, wrapping her arms around Raven. Tentatively, Apple pulled her closer, testing the boundaries. Raven simply relaxed into her. The blonde tried not to focus on her racing heartbeat, and instead focused on her breathing. Slowly, surely, she fell asleep.

Raven woke up the next morning, lying in Apple's lap. The sleeping princess was leaning up against Nevermore, snoring loudly. "Well that's ladylike." Raven snorted. She examined Apple, her eyes focusing in on every small detail. "Hey Apple, wake up." Raven finally said, poking her. "Apple. Aaaaappple." She frowned. "Come on, sleeping beauty." Raven muttered. It was then that she had an idea. Leaning forward, Raven gently kissed Apple on the cheek. The blonde girl slowly opened her eyes. "There's my fairest of them all." Raven grinned.

Apple yawned. "Morning, Raven." She mumbled. "Did we sleep in here all night?"

"Yeah, we did. It was more of cuddling, though." Raven explained.

That woke her up. "We did? Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It was-"

"Apple, it's fine." Raven interrupted her. "I don't care. Although cuddling on the floor of the dragon stables isn't that comfortable."

Trying to process what was happening, Apple nodded. "Yeah. The floor isn't as comfortable as my bed." She noted. Raven smirked at the comment. "Oh, wait," Apple continued, realizing what she had said, "I didn't mean it like _that_."

The future queen stood up. "You may not have, but I'm down for it." She helped Apple up. "Want to continue this in our room?"

There were a million things going through Apple's mind, telling her how against her fairytale this was. But only one thought came out. "Yes

 **A little longer than yesterday's, which is nice. I'll work my way up. Side note for ThePeasantOverlord-Melody Piper is definitely coming. In like, three days. Cerise isn't actually on my list, and I'm not sure who I'd put with her. Cedar maybe? I need some suggestions, folks.**

 **Tomorrow: Gaming-Darling/Holly**


	3. Gaming-DarlingHolly

**Gaming-Darling/Holly**

Holly loved her girlfriend. Like, she _loved_ her girlfriend. She loved everything from the way that Darling's blue eyes sparkled when someone suggested going on an adventure, to the way her laugh sounded sweeter than a bird's song. On the rainy days, Holly loved the way that Darling would pout, upset about the weather. And when the days were sunny and shining, Holly loved how Darling embodied that sunlight.

And with all of that love for Darling, there was only one thing that stood out. When Darling was playing video games, she got _competitive._ No, not like Evil Queen, Dragon games competitive. It was like teenage boy on three Monster drinks and two bags of Doritos competitive. It was scary; the only thing that made Holly cringe. She did all she could to avoid gaming with Darling.

Darling didn't understand what was wrong with her gaming habits. She grew up with two brothers and innumerable male cousins, all of whom she destroyed in the games. The Charming princess was especially partial to Immortal Kombat, where she played as Sub-Zero. His ice powers were so _cool!_

"I guess I could play as Sonya Blade." Holly said casually. On this one occasion, Holly had been coerced into playing Immortal Kombat with Darling. Her girlfriend had promised her a romantic evening for two afterwards. Though she initially resisted, Darling's adorable pout was too much for her.

"You could." Darling said. "But Scorpion is just a little better."

Holly tried not to cringe. It had begun.

"His finishing move is way more powerful than hers, and I really think that it would suit you!" Darling had continued.

"Well, alright then. I'll use Scorpion." Holly said. "Let's start."

"Great!"

When Darling started the game, Holly had a total mindblank on how to play. She, at first, started button-mashing. It actually allowed her to score a couple hits on Darling. But in the end, Darling beat her. Horribly.

"Woo! Did you see that! I came back and just kicked your fairy-tail!" Darling was shouting. "Uh-huh! Darling Charming is in the house."

"Oh come on, babe, it was only one round." Holly muttered. "I could probably beat you next round."

Darling grinned. "I'm sure you could. Would you like to select another character?"

Holly shook her head. "Let's just go again." She said, pressing Start on her Hex-Box controller. The game began again, and she started to get the hang of the game. And then lost again. Starting to get a little annoyed, she didn't wait for Darling to ask if she wanted to play again and pressed Start.

"Holly, are you ok?" Darling asked hesitantly, looking at Holly's angry expression. "You look...frustrated."

"I just want to win." She shrugged it off. "Like you always do." The next round started, with Holly taking a quick lead. Two KO's later and Holly had one. "Did you see that?" She asked, excitedly. "I just won! I won! Hah! Take that, Darling Charming! I, Holly O'Hair, totally just beat-"

"Rematch." Darling stopped her.

"Um, what?" Holly was shocked.

Darling turned to her girlfriend, a evil glint in her eye. "I. Want. A. Rematch."

And here was the part that Holly usually hated, the overly competitive, annoying Darling that got on people's nerves. But this time, something was different. Whatever it was that made Darling so competitive, Holly had caught it too. Looking Darling dead in the eye, she smirked. "Game. On."

Poppy came back to her dorm, exhausted from a day spent dancing with Duchess. She walked in, threw her bag on the table, and called to her sister. "Holly, ya in here?" No reply. "Holly? Are you-ohhh."

Lying in front of her were Holly and Darling, collapsed together in a heap of game controllers and hair. They were fast asleep, snoring on the floor.

"You know, I think I'm going to sleep in Duchess's room." Poppy decided, leaving her sister to sleep with Darling.

In the end, Holly learned two things. One, gaming with Darling was a lot more fun than she had hexpected. And two, it turned out Darling wasn't the only one who could get a little competitive. But maybe that's what had drawn them together in the first place. Or maybe what had drawn them together was the events of dragon games-but that's a fairytale for another day.

 **100 words more than yesterday. You haven't even seen my final form.  
Couple sidenotes-First, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Y'all made my day better :). Second, for Aya Rose, I have set prompts for each day and I'm not sure where to write about the EQ and Little Red. Blondie, the Wonder3, EQ/Snow, and Cedar are coming. Thinking about who I could pair Briar with. I'm also thinking about transDexter...Finally, dear lovely guest. I can definitely write you some Alistair/Bunny, but not here. Femslash feb is for girl/girl couples. Alistair/Bunny might pop up in my other request fic, so I'll keep you updated.**

 **Tomorrow (definitely the start of my crack ships): On a Date-Rosabella/Ramona**


	4. On a Date-RosabellaRamona

**On A Date-Rosabella/Ramona**

Everyone has that one hot friend. The friend who they would easily be more than friends with. Or maybe it was that one hot kid they barely knew but saw on a 24/7 basis. For Rosabella Beauty, she suffered with the latter. There was one girl who she always saw, right after Princessology, but before Crown-culus. She had the exact location down too. The gorgeous girl with the wolf ears was always buying Sprite at the vending machines. Rosabella always gawked at how beautiful she was. The girl was everything she wasn't; tall, tough, not afraid to wear plaid, she had features that Rosabella didn't have. She figured that the girl was Professor Badwolf's daughter, but she could never work up the courage to say something. Darling found it funny, considering Rosabella was always up for speaking out against social injustices. How she never found the words to speak to this hot girl was astounding.

"I have spoken to her!" Rosabella once protested.

Giggling, Darling had asked, "So what did you ask? If she could make change for five dollars?"

"No!" Rosabella humphed. "I said excuse me by the vending machine." And that was that. She never quite found the voice to speak to this girl, no matter how much her friends pushed.

Then, one day, someone did something.

"Cerise! What are you _doing_?" Rosabella squeaked as Cerise pushed her forward. "I told you that I wasn't going to talk to her!"

Cerise rolled her eyes. "One, you never told me that. You told Darling that. Two totally different things. And two, I'm not just doing this for you. This is for Ramona too."

The princess stopped resisting, at least, temporarily. "Her name is Ramona?" She said.

The daughter of Little Red sighed. "Yes, her name is Ramona. You seriously didn't know that?"

Rosabella pouted. "Cerise, I could barely work up the courage to talk to her! How would I possibly find out her name?"

"You ask." Cerise frowned. "Now, before you go, you're going to learn some sensitive information. You can't repeat any of it, ok?" She instructed.

Nodding slowly, Rosabella was too freaked out to wonder what that meant. They were nearing the girl's locker. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

The other girl grinned. "It'll be spell-tacualr." Cerise urged Rosabella forward, until they got to the locker. "Hey Ramona, meet my friend Rosabella."

Ramona turned. Noticing Rosabella, her facial expression changed from neutrality to surprise. It changed back quickly. Adjusting her golden hairpiece, Ramona said, "Nice to meet you, Rosabella."

Rosabella was freaking out. She had never heard Ramona's voice before. It was _beautiful_.

"Rosabella." Cerise nudged her in the gut. "This is my sister, Ramona."

 _Sister? Oh. Sensitive information._ Rosabella made a mental note before recovering. "Hi there Ramona! It's nice to meet you." She said, trying to be subtle. "I love your necklace." The golden wolf flashed under the hall lights. It was gorgeous, just like its wearer.

The wolf girl smiled. "Thanks." She leaned close to Rosabella and sniffed. "I love your perfume. Hans Christian Dior, No. 5?" She asked.

They were way too close for Rosabella's sanity, so she just nodded. "Yeah. It's my favorite." She squeaked. She avoided Ramona's eyes and instead focused on her other features, like her full lips, and how she was blushing. _Wait. Is she blushing?_

Cerise was getting tired of this back and forth. "Hey guys, I've gotta run. I need to help the bookball team train. I was going out to the Beanstalk Bakery's open mic night, but since I'm helping the princes, I have two free tickets. I figure since both of you loved the Bakery, you could go." She shoved the tickets into Rosabella's hands. "It's all you." She whispered.

At first, Rosabella felt that it was directed toward her. But then she noticed the look on Ramona's face. They were both mortified. As Cerise walked off, Rosabella glared after her. She didn't know what to do.

"So, you want to check this out?" Ramona asked her. "I mean, it's nice that we have these tickets. We shouldn't put them to waste."

Rosabella held back her joy. "Sure! It's a date." She paused. "I mean, it's not a _date_ date. It's just a friendly date!"

The daughter of the Big Bad Wolf looked down at her shoes. "Well, I mean, do you want it to be a date-date?"

The brunette sputtered. "D-do you?"

"Yes!" Ramona said, confidently. Then, "I mean, only if you want to."

"I…" Rosabella was lost for words. "I do. Let's go."

They were sitting in Rosabella's favorite table, located in the corner of the shop. They could see the entire shop from there, from the stage to the coffee counter. Rosabella loved the view (possibly because she could see Ramona through the window on Saturdays). She was sipping her coffee of choice, a mocha with a shot of mint. Ramona was chowing down on Double-Chocolate Brownies, straight from the Mad Hatter's Tea Shop.

"Wait a spell." Rosabella was saying. "You mean you went to that vending machine everyday to...to see me?" She said, confused.

"Well, duh." Ramona said. "I just couldn't figure out how to talk to you." She shrugged, biting into her third brownie. "You're so confident with everything you do. I've been to all of your rallies. It's kind of intimidating."

"Me? Intimidating?" Rosabella laughed. "Look at you! You're tall, and fairy attractive, and so tough looking…"

"You think I'm attractive?" Her date asked. "Even with my ears?"

The future Beauty nodded. "Especially your ears." She said. "I love everything about you, including how unique you are."

Ramona blushed, and this time Rosabella could tell it was a blush. "I...wow. Ok." She smiled. "Sorry, this is all new for me."

"It's fine." Rosabella tentatively reached for her Ramona's hand. "It's new for me too."

The brush of contact suprised Ramona, but she welcomed the warm touch. "Maybe we could try this new thing out...together."

"Yeah. I like that idea." Rosabella nodded. She couldn't believe that Ramona had liked her too, and that she had been nervous! This night, date, whatever it was, was turning out in her favor. Would this thing continue? She wasn't sure. But all Rosabella wanted to do was live in the moment, live with Ramona.

 **Broke 1k and entered crackship central. We're going to be there for a while. Side notes-EAH HG GEEK, Kitty/Lizzie is definitely one of my otps. They're going to show up in two, threeish days. I got you fam.**

 **Tomorrow: Kissing-Melody/Justine**


	5. Kissing-JustineMelody

**Kissing: Melody/Justine**

Melody's lips tasted like vanilla and blueberries. It was Justine's favorite flavor. Sometimes, when she was being lazy and didn't put on makeup, Melody tasted like sugar and sweetness. The DJ thought it was kind of funny that Justine had a label for every flavor, but she never complained. It was cute.

"So what's today's flavor?" She teased Justine, mid-kiss. They were sitting in their favorite spot, under their class's tree in the Legacy Orchard. It was actually where they met; Melody had been sitting there, listening to the Orchard and searching for inspiration. Justine and her roommate, Ramona Badwolf, had walked by, taking in the beautiful day. The dancer was so enthralled by the Orchard that she actually tripped over Melody's feet. She apologized quickly, but then realized that it was _the_ Melody Piper she was talking to. She expressed her admiration for Melody, and that was the start of that.

"Vanilla, as always." Justine murmured before kissing Melody again. "Maybe a hint of raspberry."

Melody cupped Justine's face. "I tried a new lipstick today." She grinned. "I was kind of hoping you'd notice."

The dancer giggled. "You tried it, just for me?"

Her DJ girlfriend nodded. She kissed Justine again, nipping at her girlfriend's lips. "You taste like...a red velvet cupcake from Beanstalk Bakery."

Justine looked down at the bag they had brought with them. "Wow, I wonder how you knew." She said sarcastically. Beanstalk was another important place for the dancer-DJ duo. They had their first kiss there, right under the big sign in the front. It was their third date, and the night was a rainy one. Justine, believe it or not, was horribly afraid of thunder, and she had nearly jumped into Melody's arms then. The DJ took the moment to kiss her softly.

"It has always been your favorite." Melody said lazily. "You love Beanstalk's cupcakes more than you love dancing."

The princess gasped. "I could never love anything more than dancing!" She protested.

"Not even me?" Melody suggested.

"Well, I could make an exception." Justine teased. She leaned into Melody's hold. "But only if you love me more than music."

The DJ nuzzled her cheek. "Does a Wonderlandian love Riddlish?" She kissed Justine again. "That's a yes, by the way."

Smiling, the princess said, "I could never get tired of you doing that." So they kissed again, and again, and kept going until Melody began to taste the vanilla of her lipstick on Justine.

 **Waaay shorter than usual, but it's fluffy as hell bruh. One more crackship down before we go back to more accepted couples. Also-OT3 coming up. Prepare yourselves. For EAH HG GEEK-you could always do "battle practice" with Chase asking Darling for some tips. Or maybe her introducing him to the land of Ever After? Idk. Have fun with that.**

 **Tomorrow: Wearing Each Other's Clothes-Faybelle/Farrah**


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes-FarrahBelle

**Warning: Implied sexual content-if you don't get it don't worry m8**

 **Wearing Each Other's Clothes-Faybelle/Farrah**

Being friends forever after with benefits had its pros and cons. On the pro side, Faybelle didn't have to waste her spells on herself anymore; she had someone to do it for her. And oh hex was Farrah _spelltacular_ at taking care of Faybelle's needs. It was even more convenient that Bunny, Faybelle's roommate, was spending most of her time with Alistair Wonderland, leaving Farrah and Faybelle plenty of time to be together.

"Oh, hex." Faybelle's alarm went off in the background. "Farrah, can you get that?"

"No thanks." Farrah cuddled into Faybelle, still half-asleep.

This, of course, was one of the cons: Faybelle had a job. She had to wake up at unfair times in the morning, just to open up the Beanstalk Bakery. Her late nights with Farrah were great until she had to wake up for work. "I'm going to be late again, and they'll have my fairytail if I'm late again."

The fairy rolled around in Faybelle's bed, pulling the sheets around her. "Fine. You can go, I'm going to wait in here."

"Hey!" Faybelle tugged back on the sheets. "I'm not wearing anything here!"

Farrah only giggled.

"Fine. Whatever. Be like that." Faybelle muttered. She got out of her bed and slammed down on her alarm clock, before feeling around for the light. She tugged on her lamp, to no avail. "Damnnit. I need to replace this bulb."

Her fairy companion yawned. "I can fix it later." She waved it off.

Faybelle made a face and rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." The dark fairy's daughter grabbed the nearest pile of clothes and slipped everything on. "Gotta fly. Make sure you clean up in here." She opened her window and flew out. While it'd be more professional to walk there, Faybelle was running out of time. Dodging trees and other distractions, she made it to the Bakery in record time.

"Is that Faybelle?" She heard whispers about her. "She looks...different."

"What are you looking at?" She glared at the people around her. Making her way to the back of the store, she grabbed her nametag and went behind the register. "Welcome to Beanstalk Bakery, what can I get for you?" She droned when the next customer stepped up.

Raven frowned. "Uh, hey, Faybelle. I'll have a Hocus Latte."

"Sure. Whatever." Faybelle wrote it down.

"You look different today." Raven noted. "Your outfit's fairy sparkly."

This was when it all clicked in Faybelle's head. She looked down and realized why everyone had been gawking at her. "These...this outfit is so not mine."

Meeshell Mermaid was relaxing in her bubble bath when her roommate came back. "Hey Farrah." She waved lazily. "You've changed your look." The sea princess noted.

"Like it? It's a little dark and gloomy, but I could totally wear it more often." She laughed, spinning around in her new threads. "Faybelle needs to take care of her clothes, though. This poor old thing is all worn out."

"Faybelle?" Meeshell prompted. "Why are you wearing Faybelle's clothes?"

"Because she's wearing mine." Farrah shrugged.

The sea princess raised an eyebrow. "And _why_ is she wearing your clothes?"

"I slept over in her dorm last night." The fairy explained. "Now stop asking questions before I have to charm your memories."

Meeshell chuckled, but let it pass. Pretty much everyone knew that Faybelle and Farrah were spending time together, but this definitely confirmed it for those doubters. Personally, Meeshell was glad her roomie had found someone. Even if that someone was a dark fairy, hex-bent on becoming the greatest villain ever.

 **Another short one. Oh well. The end of the crackships though (for now). For Angel Wolf-I have the stories for this month planned out, but I can do that for you in my request fic. If you're interested, I'll keep you updated.**

 **Tomorrow: Cosplaying-Kitty/Lizzie**


	7. Cosplaying-LizzieKitty

**Cosplaying: Lizzie/Kitty (Warning: spoiler for the webshow RWBY)**

After the Wonderland Curse was broken, students and families alike traversed between the two worlds, traveling on a whim. The students, Kitty especially, travelled to visit their favorite Wonderland spots on the weekend. Ever After was great, but there were just some things that Wonderland did better. And one of those things was Wondercon. Wondercon was the annual convention held to celebrate all things wonderful and weird. Kitty's favorite part of Wondercon were the panels, where one could find all kinds of different information and meet many spellebrities. The food was pretty great too.

With the curse broken, Kitty instantly started planning for Wondercon. She preordered tickets for everyone in the Wonderland crew, along with Ginger Breadhouse, who had hexpressed interest in it previously. After preordering tickets, Kitty made plans for them to all stay with her mother for the weekend. Her mother was a big Wondercon fan as well, but mainly went for their "Speed-dating" nights.

Finally, there was the cosplay. Everyone who was anyone went in cosplay. It was almost a given. When she was still living in Wonderland, Kitty had gone as Black Cat, Catwoman, and Tigeress (just to name a few). She used to sew her own outfits, but when she and Lizzie started going out, Lizzie insisted on designing her outfit.

"Alistair, please stand still." Lizzie instructed. The future queen had also insisted on coordinating everyone's outfits. She decided that the Wondercon crew should go as characters from her favorite internet show, RWBY. She and Kitty were going as Ruby and Blake, mainly because Ruby's color scheme fit Lizzie, and Blake was basically a cat anyway (which fit Kitty's theme). Their other friends had picked out their own characters, from Bunny as Velvet Scarlatina, to Maddie as Nora Valkerie. Lizzie had a blast creating the outfits, and Kitty had a blast watching her do it.

"When will my outfit be done?" Alistair asked. He was going as Professor Ozpin, another RWBY character.

Lizzie jabbed him with a pin. "Be patient, or it's OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" That last part was more of a joke.

Kitty giggled. "Wow Lizzie, you're really getting into this." She said. It cute, in her opinion. Lizzie loved designing clothing. She would jump into it and get lost in the world of her designs and her fashion. It was an art form. Kitty could watch her do it all day; Lizzie's happiness and joy just made her happy too.

"Of course I am. It's my first Wondercon. I want to make it absolutely hexcellent." Lizzie replied. Secretly, she was hoping Kitty would be impressed with her cosplays.

The catgirl purred. "You being there makes it hexcellent."

"Um, guys? I'm right here." Alistair said, getting tired of their flirting. "Can you two do this when I'm not around?"

"Now you know how we feel when you and Bunny get together."

"Hey!"

"This. Is. HAT-TASTIC!" Maddie exclaimed, gazing at all of the booths. "There's so much tea!" She grinned.

Ginger's jaw dropped. "They have an entire bakery selection that's based off of the Hex-Men!" The witch sprinted off with Maddie, towards the snack booths.

The daughter of the White Rabbit was gazing around, wide-eyed. "Look at all of these toys!" She squealed. Grabbing Alistair's hand, she dragged him away, heading to the toy sellers. Bunny was a sucker for cute and squishy things, and the others were sure she'd make Alistair buy all of them for her.

Lizzie took Kitty's hand and the two began to roam the rows of the convention center. Their cosplays got many compliments, and Lizzie was brimming with pride. Kitty was too, and always had to point out that it was _her_ girlfriend who made them.

"Ladybug! I totally ship it!" One girl commented.

Smiling, Lizzie said, "So do I. That's why I made her dress like this."

Kitty pouted. "I thought you said it was because I look good in black."

The queen shrugged. "It's a little of both." She kissed Kitty on the cheek. "Now come on, we have some panels to visit. I want to see the Hex-Men panel before we eat lunch." So they went off, wandering around Wondercon. They ran into some of their other friends and other RWBY cosplayers, taking pictures with all of them. They even got to meet one of their comic book idols. It was just as great as Kitty remembered it to be, and Lizzie decided it was one of her favorite experiences ever. But maybe that was because she was getting to spend the time with her girlfriend.

 **Didn't even look the wordcount but who cares. I kinda want to write an Adventures at Wondercon story for them. Tomorrow is a requested ship, one of the three requested ships I could fit into this story. I'll be making attempts at writing any other requests (alistair/bunny, cerise/briar, maybe trans dexter?).**

 **Tomorrow: Shopping-Blondie/Cupid**


	8. Shopping-BlondieCupid

**Shopping: Blondie/Cupid-Warning: LANGUAGE and one very sexual reference that i will be amused if you can figure it out**

Blondie fucking _loved_ shopping in the Neverland District. The clothes were beyond beautiful and the food was fairy delicious! She had memberships in every store, and was known by almost all of the storeowners. Maybe it was because she gave the stores glowing reviews, or maybe it was just because she paid them big money. Either way, Blondie loved the shops, and the shopkeepers loved her.

Cupid, on the other hand, preferred to spend time in the Village Bookend. The shops were less expensive and a lot less-high class. She preferred it to the more high-end shops because when she shopped there, she knew she was giving back to her community. Plus, she many of her friends worked there. It was good to know she was helping them.

On shopping days, Blondie and Cupid argued. Constantly. The girls never agreed on where to shop, even when it was over a simple thing like food. Blondie insisted that the Neverland District was just right for their needs, while Cupid would exclaim that the Village Bookend would fulfil their heart's desires. Conflicts would always arise when the discussion came up.

On this particular day, Blondie had convinced Cupid to visit the Neverland District. The couple was to attend a Birthday Ball later that month, and Blondie was positive that the Designer Shoe Fairyhouse, or the D.S.F, would have the best shoes for them.

"Oh! What about these?" Blondie asked, holding up a pair of pink and purple pumps.

Cupid looked them over. "Oh, I don't know. How much do they cost?"

Blondie looked at the price tag. "Only $500…" She said. "But I could totally get you a deal!"

The daughter of Eros shook her head. "It's fine." She started to wander. "Have you scheduled your hair appointment yet?" They wandered down the aisles, scanning the shoes.

Her girlfriend nodded. "I'm having Poppy O'Hair dye my hair blue for the party. It'll be just right for my outfit." She explained happily. "Oh! How about these?" She pulled out a pair of pastel pink kitten heels. "They're only $400!"

Cupid shook her head. "I'm not a fan of kitten heels. They're too thin."

Pouting, Blondie said, "Oh come on, Cupie!" She waved the heels in front of Cupid. "I can reimburse you."

She shook her head. "I don't know, Blondie, I'm not sure about the style."

The blonde girl sighed. "It's ok." She put them down. Looping her arm in Cupids, the girls exited the shop. "We can go back to the Village for shoes if you want. I just want to check out Abercrombie and Witch before we leave. They have some new hot styles I want to try." She ushered Cupid inside the store. "Oh! Look at those sweaters!"

The demigoddess picked up a pale cream sweater. Checking the price tag, she smiled. "This is pretty cute. I might buy it."

"Ohh! And you could buy this skirt with it!" Blondie handed her a dark pink A-Line skirt. "And oh, I see some shoes that would be just right for it!"

"Blondie, I don't want to spend too much." Cupid protested.

"It's fine! I'll just put it on my tab." She piled the shoes on top of the other clothes. "Hmm. Maybe this beanie! It's like the one you wore to the Forest Fest, only cuter!"

Cupid glanced at her. "You bought me that hat."

Blondie shrugged. "I know. I like this one better though." The blonde girl got distracted by that. "Oh! Maybe I could get a matching outfit!" She began to drag Cupid around the shop, tossing this and that onto the ever-growing pile in Cupid's arms. Cupid was practically used to it, and figured it was just best to let Blondie be Blondie. Besides, she knew that she'd get her revenge when they go to Bookend. Blondie wouldn't mind. In the end, they'd retire to their dorm and try on clothes, and eventually each other. Shopping for them could be stressful, but they loved spending time together anyway.

 **Fun fact: I headcannon Cupid as Aromantic/Asexual and Blondie as Demisexual...Tomorrow is another request. Eat your heart out, requester.**

 **Tomorrow: Hanging with Friends-Cedar/Cerise**


	9. DOUBLE TROUBLE

**Hanging out with friends-Cedar/Cerise, Wearing Animal Onesies-Lizzie/Maddie/Kitty**

Typically, sleepovers weren't Cerise's thing. It was part of her lone-wolf personality to stay out of those situations. Sure, she loved hanging out with her friends, but things like sleepovers could often get personal, and there were certain things she didn't want getting out. Besides, who needed sleepovers when you already roomed with your girlfriend?

Apparently, Cedar thought otherwise. She had been invited to a sleepover with Kitty, Maddie, and Lizzie, and she was desperate for Cerise to come with. "Come on!" She begged. "You know that those three are together. I just don't want it to be awkward for me." She pouted.

"Look, Cedar, I want to make you happy." Cerise sighed. "But with Kitty there, I'm not sure if my secret's going to be safe." Her nerves were getting to her; Kitty was one of the few people who knew about Cerise's secret, and she wasn't too keen on keeping quiet about it. "Besides, there's your curse too."

Cedar frowned sadly. "Well, yeah. I was hoping we'd be able to avoid it."

The wolf girl looked into Cedar's eyes, remembering how they had sparkled the first night they had met. They had a kind of hold on her, pulling her in and making her putty in Cedar's hands. "Promise you'll try to avoid it?"

"I promise." Cedar nodded.

Cerise got up. "Well, I guess a little socialization wouldn't hurt. Let me get my shoes on and we can go."

Pinocchio's daughter chuckled nervously. "There's, uh, something I forgot to tell you."

Her girlfriend raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Cedar pulled a bag out from under her bed. "Lizzie asked us to wear these." She said, grabbing a piece of clothing out of the bag. "This one's for you."

Taking it, Cerise unfolded the pile and shook it out, taking it all in. "You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"These onesies are hat-tastic!" Maddie exclaimed, skipping around in her Earl-Grey onesie. The outfit was complete with a matching hat sewed on the top. "This was one of the best ideas ever!"

Lizzie giggled. "Thank you, Maddie." Her outfit was based off of her pet hedgehog, Shuffle. "I thought you two would like the idea."

"These are the cat's meow!" Kitty purred. Hers was obviously cat themed. "What did you make for Cerise and Cedar?"

"Well, I decided to design Cedar's outfit with her pet cuckoo, Clockwork, in mind." Lizzie explained. "And I thought it would be accurate to Cerise's story if hers was a wolf onesie."

Kitty laughed. "That's _purrfect_." She snickered. Maddie and Lizzie didn't get it, but Kitty didn't bother to explain. Someone knocked on the door, and she teleported over to it. "Hey guys!" She greeted Cedar and Cerise when she opened the door.

"Hey Kitty!" Cedar said happily. "Thanks for inviting us over!"

Maddie cartwheeled over. "I match Earl Grey!" She giggled. "Speaking of, do you want some?"

Cerise was confused. "You want us to eat your mouse?"

The mad girl laughed. "Does a wolf cry boy?"

"Uh, no?"

"Hexactly!" Maddie exclaimed. "I was offering you some earl grey tea." She said, walking over to her dresser. She opened a drawer and began to grab random things, including three bags of biscuits, two tea boxes, one very large hat, and a slender, plastic object that Cerise didn't dare show Cedar. Maddie put the last one back in the drawer quickly, pretending it didn't happen. She then set to work, setting up some tea for the group.

The daughter of Little Red hesitantly came over, sitting next to Lizzie on the bed. "Thanks for the tea." She said when Maddie handed it to her. Then, to Lizzie, she commented, "This onesie is adorable."

"Thank you." Lizzie said. "I was hoping you'd like it." She sipped her tea.

Kitty and Maddie were cuddled up on a beanbag chair. Cedar was relaxing in another one, drinking her tea happily. "This is my first sleepover." She said, absentmindedly. "What do you usually do?"

Mischievously, Kitty said, "How about truth or dare?" Her eyes moved to Cerise. "I love that game."

She shuddered. "How about a board game? Like Monol-fairy?"

Maddie clapped excitedly. "Ohh! That's my fairy favorite!" She pulled the board game out of her hat. "Let's play. Lizzie, you can be the looking glass. Kitty, you can be the bandersnatch!" She began to hand out pieces. Cerise took hers, a glass slipper, and waited for the game to start. She really didn't want to be there, but she had to make Cedar happy. Besides, it could turn out well if she put her fears behind her. And so that's what she did.

 **Sorry about the shitty story quality and the lack of updates. My mental health isn't that good right now, and I'm almost drained of energy. For** **thewriter26965** **, I can probably write something for you in my request fic. Im making a lot of promises about that, and might take me a while.**

 **Tomorrow: (oh god)** **Making out-Apple/Raven**


	10. Making Out-RavenApple

**Day Eleven: Making Out-Apple/Raven**

Apple White was a sweet, loving princess that makes everyone smile and melt on the insides. She had adoring fans who adored her innocent personality. Apple was essentially the perfect princess. But Raven knew otherwise. Because none of the other people knew what Apple moaned when they were alone. 'Poison me' was a big one, along with 'Ravish me, Raven!' and 'You're my destiny!'. Raven found it a little weird sometimes, but went along with it anyway.

"Oh, Raven…" Apple moaned into her girlfriend's mouth. Sometimes that was all Apple said. "Keep going."

Raven was simply kissing Apple fiercely, nipping at her lips. "Anything for you, princess." She whispered.

Apple giggled. She laced her hands through Raven's hair and pulled the queen closer to her. Their bodies clunked together awkwardly, but it was fine for them. Raven's thighs rubbed up against Apple's, creating a friction.

Raven let go of Apple's lips and started to kiss her way down her neck. She bit softly, leaving marks on Apple's collarbone. Her pale skin contrasted with the dark marks, something she'd definitely have to cover up later. Raven moved up, kissing along Apple's jawline.

Apple trailed her hands from Raven's hair to her back, tracing her spine. Her soft fingers made Raven shiver. The princess's hands moved from the back downward, slipping under Raven's skirt-

"Hey Raven! Have you seen Earl Grey?" Maddie burst into the room, unaware of what was happening.

Raven looked up, mortified. "Uh, no?"

 **Oh god this was so shiiittttyyy...eh oh well.**

 **Tomorrow:** **With animal ears-Ramona/Rosabella**


	11. Animal Ears-RamonaRosabella

**With Animal Ears-Ramona/Rosabella**

"Ramona?" Rosabella whispered. "Are you in here?" She peaked her head into Ramona and Justine's dorm. She could hear the sound of someone whimpering. "Oh, Ramona." She pushed her way inside, taking care to shut the door quietly.

"Go away, Rosabella." Ramona muttered. "I don't- _hic_ -want to talk right now." Her voice was strained, as if she was trying not to cry.

The daughter of Beauty ignored her request and walked straight in. Justine's side of the room was empty; Rosabella assumed it meant she was out with Melody Piper. The other side was blue, red, and black, marking it as Ramona's side of the room. Ramona was curled up in her bed, the plaid blankets covering her entirely. As Rosabella approached, she saw Ramona's body, shaking. "Oh, Mona.." She said quietly.

"Go away." The wolf girl replied.

She sat on the bed, gently enough as to not disturb Ramona, and placed her hand on the girl's body. "What they said back there _wasn't_ true." She said, remembering the previous events. The school was participating in a cross-cultural exchange program with Neverland High, and the daughters of the mermaids were relentless in criticizing Ramona. Everything from her looks to her family, the girls were relentless. The wolf girl didn't fight back or say anything rude, she just walked away. Rosabella had initially thought that it was all fine, but when Cerise reported that Ramona was skipping school, she knew something was wrong. "I know it sounded bad, but-"

"Are my ears ugly?" Ramona interrupted her. "Are they really that hideous?"

Rosabella was taken aback. "Oh, god no! They're wonderful!"

Ramona sniffled. "You don't need to lie about it." She stuck her head out from under the blankets, and looked up at Rosabella. "I get that they're unattractive."

The princess leaned over and grabbed a tissue box off of Ramona's bedside table. Taking one out, she wiped Ramona's eyes, trying to wipe off her tears. "Ramona, those ears are one of the reasons I fell in love with you." She bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "And don't tell me that's a lie. I could get Cedar in here to tell you that, and she could never tell you a lie."

"I don't get why you could fall in love with a beast like me." She muttered, sitting up in her bed.

"Falling in love with a beast is my destiny." Rosabella countered, smiling. "Do you want to stay in here tonight? I can turn on Hexflix." Ramona nodded, using another tissue to remove any smeared makeup. For the rest of the night, they stayed in there, taking in each other's company. Ramona did her best to forget what had been said, and Rosabella helped make sure she forgot. It was odd that someone so strong and fierce like Ramona could get broken like that, but Rosabella knew it was all part of the real world. No one was absolutely perfect; Rosabella of all people should understand that. And she knew that deep down, Ramona had been telling her to leave so that she wouldn't see the wolf girl crying. It was a facade; she wanted to be the tough one, the scary one, the _bad_ one. But weakness wasn't horrible. Everyone had weakness. Sometimes, Ramona just needed to remember that. Luckily, she had Rosabella for the times that she felt weak.

 **I don't think this was what the prompt meant. Whoops. To the guests who requested Huntalynn-Femslash Feb is for girl/girl couples only. Sorry man. I could probably do Hunter/Ashlynn at another time in a request fic.**

 **Tomorrow: Eating ice cream-Darling/Holly**


	12. Eating Ice Cream-DarlingHolly

**Ice Cream-Darling/Holly**

Darling Charming had a secret. No, it wasn't the fact that she ran around in a suit of armor, saving people. It also wasn't the secret that she had been dating Holly O'Hair for about three months (once Blondie caught them making out in a broomstick closet, everyone knew about it). No, it was a dark secret that was in the Charming family for generations, one that plagued both her and her twin brother: Darling Charming was lactose intolerant. In normal situations, it was fine. But Holly loved the Frozen Cafe, and always brought Darling along to get ice cream. On one particular occasion, Holly had had enough of Darling's issue with ice cream.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She whispered, staring at the monstrosity in front of her.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Darling, it's a banana split." She pushed it forward. "Of course it's safe!"

"Holly, I'm not sure about this." Darling looked down nervously. "Whenever I eat some sort of dairy product, I get gassy. It's horrible."

Giggling, the daughter of Rapunzel went into her purse. "Oh, I know about that. I still remember the time Ginger had you try that new milkshake recipe." She reminisced on the time that Ginger had begged Darling to try her new creation. Darling had tried her best to not give in, but couldn't let down her friend. The rest of the afternoon had been terrible for her. "I went to the pharmacy earlier and got some lactaid. It helps with the dairy." Holly handed Darling a box. "Just take one before eating ice cream!"

The warrior girl looked at it. "Are you positive?"

"Darling, if you don't stop complaining, I'm going to eat the entire thing myself." Holly said, picking up her spoon. She dug into the banana split, scooping the ice cream out and shoving it into her mouth. The vanilla was smeared across her lips. "Mhmm. Oh yeah. That hits the spot." Scooping into the ice cream again, she waved her spoon in front of Darling. "Come on, Dars, you know you want to try some."

Darling glanced back at the box. "How does this stuff work?"

The strawberry blonde girl tapped the box with her free hand. "You chew it while eating the ice cream."

She opened the box hesitantly and removed the medicine. Unwrapping it, Darling put it in her mouth and chewed slowly. After swallowing, she let Holly feed her the ice cream.

"So?" Holly asked.

"It's...cold." Darling noted. "Sweet. Is this vanilla?"

Holly nodded. "Vanilla with chocolate drizzle and whipped cream, wrapped around one big banana." She cut into the banana. "The banana's what makes it great."

Darling picked up her own spoon and began to eat some. "This isn't half bad." The princess began to dig in. "Wow. This is fairy good!"

Her girlfriend laughed. "I know! You think you're going to come here more?"

"Of course!" Darling exclaimed, stuffing her face with ice cream. "As long as you have more of that lactate stuff!"

The other princess grinned. "Well it's a good thing that I'm a loving girlfriend who can get that for you."

Darling was too busy stuffing her face to reply.

 **Tomorrow...the crackship returns**

 **Tomorrow: Genderswapped-Ramona/Rosabella...or should I say Ramon and Ross...**


	13. Genderswapped-RamonaRosabella

**Genderswapped: Rosabella/Ramona. Warning: Some language and sexual references.**

"Hey Ramon! Wait up!" Ross Beauty ran through the halls of Ever After High, dodging other students in an attempt to catch up with his friend, Ramon Wolf. They had met at a party held by Mel Piper, thanks to Ramon's brother Ceran. The two instantly hit it off, bonding over animal rights and whatnot. Ross had a minor crush on Ramon, but he refused to admit it. He preferred to call it 'admiration of an intelligent figure'. His roommate, Darren Charming, called it 'having a hard-on'.

"Sup Ross." Ramon nodded when the prince caught up with him. "How're you?"

"I'm good." He said, trying to be casual. "Are you going to the O'Hair twins's party tonight?" Ross adjusted his glasses, in an attempt to be cool.

Ramon Wolf kept his head up, trying not to make eye contact with the shorter, incredibly attractive boy. "I don't know. Maybe, if I had a good reason to go."

"Oh, well, I'm going." Ross replied. "I don't mean that you should go because of me, or that I'm a good reason, I just meant, uh…" He flushed.

The older boy chuckled. "That does sound like a pretty good reason." He said, playing it cool. "But I've never been into parties that much." They reached the end of the hall and turned left, stopping at Ramon's locker. "I'd rather just spend the night in my room."

Ross was disappointed, but didn't want to show it, in fear of looking desperate. "Oh, all right." He started to leave.

The wolf boy stopped him. "You know, you can always join me."

"In your bedroom?"

"Uhmmm…." Ramon turned so red he matched his brother's hood. "Well, yeah, but not like _that_ …"

The prince's mind, which had initially went straight into the gutter, was racing. He had never been out on a date before, much less on a date with a guy. Was that what Ramon was intending? A date? Or was he reading too much into it?

"Ross? You still in there?" Ramon snapped his fingers in front of Ross's face.

He nodded, snapping out of his daze. "Yeah. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying, do you want to come over and hang out? Like, as a date?" Ramon asked him, making eye contact for the first time that day. It was a little awkward, since he had never actually asked someone out before. He hoped that Ross would say yes. He didn't like to admit it, but the other boy made him weak in the knees. Just a glimpse of Ross's kind smile could make him melt.

The other boy was actually lost for words. Ramon _was_ intending it to be a date. Shit. "I...uhh…" He had absolutely no idea how to respond.

Darren Charming, who had been trailing them the whole time, had had enough. "Yes, he would like to go out with you." He interrupted.

"Yes. Yes I would." Ross finally spat out. "Thanks Darren." He muttered under his breath.

Ramon breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm going to head out and clean it then. Come around seven, ok?"

"Yeah." Ross said. With that, Ramon walked off. The instant his back was turned, Ross panicked. "What am I going to do now? I've never been on a date before!"

Darren grabbed his arm and began to move him in the opposite direction. "We're going to go back and get you dressed for your date. Then, _you're_ going to go out and get that sweet wolf ass all to yourself."

"I don't want his ass!"

"Oh, right, you're a bottom. You want that d-"

" _Darren_ shut the fuck up ohmygod."

 **I know, I know. Femslash Feb is for girls. Well, this was the prompt for the 30 day prompt challenge i picked. oh well. Thanks to those readers who liked the makeout chapter...im just kind of hoping yall aint jerkin it. Because that aint jerk worthy.**

 **Tomorrow:** I **n a different clothing style-Melody/Justine**


	14. Different Clothes-JustineMelody

**In different clothes: Melody/Justine**

Thronecoming was always a fun little event, but the days leading up to Thronecoming were always a blast. Float building, pep rallies, and the ever-changing theme days were just a few events that took place before Thronecoming. The theme days were always creative and unique, save for pajama day (it was a tradition that no one challenged). Justine's favorite day was decades day, where they dressed up in the style of fairytales from decades past. Her decade of choice was the 20's, where short dresses reigned supreme along with underground speakeasies and illegal booze. Justine, Farrah, and Farrah's best friend forever after Meeshell instantly set to work, designing beautiful dresses and suits for their crew. Justine's dress was gold, with strands of beads hanging from the bottom. Her hair was curled up to look like a faux bob, with a ring of silver beads completing her look.

"Now this is an outfit I can dance in!" She exclaimed, spinning around in it. "What do you think, Mel?"

Melody Piper was still getting dressed. "Give me a sec, babe." She finished buttoning up her suit. It was a white pinstripe suit with purple stripes and a flashy purple vest underneath. Her tie was gold, made to match her girlfriend. "Ok, I'm good." She spun around and flashed a wicked grin at her girl. "You look hexcellent." Melody said, kissing Justine on the forehead.

Justine blushed. "You don't look that bad yourself." She complimented Melody. Grabbing the taller girl's tie, she pulled her in. "I might not want to let you out like that, all handsome and sexy. Someone might just snatch you up." The gap between them closed, and Melody gripped Justine's hips. The kiss began to deepen, and Justine gasped at the contact, bucking into her girlfriend's body.

"Um." Ginger squeaked. "Sorry, but, I'm right over here."

Melody and Justine broke apart immediately, blushing. "Sorry Ginger." Melody said sheepishly. "Are you dressing up for Decades Day?" She tried to change the subject.

Ginger held up a leather jacket. "I'm going as a greaser." She replied. "Are you guys going to be part of the costume contest?" She asked as they started to head out. They travelled out to the school, and parted ways when they got to Ginger's classroom. Justine and Melody had Muse-ic Class first hour, but since Melody's dad taught it, they could afford to be a little late.

Justine's shoes, designing for dancing, echoed down the hallway as they walked to class. "Who do you think's going to win the costume contest?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Melody shrugged. "I hear that the Wondelandians are all going as 80's dancers."

They ran into Faybelle, who was also in a midnight blue 20's suit. She tapped her matching cane against the wall. "Aren't you two supposed to be in class or something?"

"Aren't you in our class?" Justine asked.

"Oh. Right." Faybelle said. She pulled a coffee cup out of nowhere. "Well, showing up late to things 15 minutes late with a cup of coffee is kind of my thing." She fell into step with the couple.

Melody did a double take. "Uh, Faybelle? Where'd you get that headband?"

Confused, the dark fairy picked up the headband. "Oh shit." She threw the coffee cup in a nearby trashcan. "GottagofindFarrahby!"

The princess laughed. "I guess they switched clothes. Again." They continued down the hall, passing other students who were rushing to class. "You know, I could get used to these flapper dresses." She commented, purposely swishing her hips so that the beads would clatter together.

Melody glanced down, watching her girlfriend's hips shake. "Yeah, I could _definitely_ get used to this new style."

"You just like the way my ass looks."

"Well, that too."

 **My heart's breaking from the Gravity Falls finale. And RWBY. And life.**

 **Tomorrow:** **The return of my original crackship** **During their morning ritual-Duchess/Poppy**


	15. Morning Routines-DuchessPoppy

**Morning Routine: Duchess/Poppy**

Every morning before school, Poppy would look in the mirror and think to herself, "What have I done with my life?". She'd be doing her makeup, trying to adjust her eyeliner, when she'd think, "I am literally throwing my destiny away to do _hair_ for the rest of my life."

"When have you ever wanted to be Rapunzel anyway?" Holly would comment when the issues arose.

"I'm not sure." Poppy would reply. The existential crisis was a common morning thought for her. But it would eventually fade away when she touched up her purple dye and adjust her hairband. Once she was totally dressed, she would relax back on her bed and wait for Holly to get ready. The sisters liked to go out for breakfast together, relishing in their family bonding time. However, it took Holly forever to fix her hair, so Poppy had plenty of time to mess around before school. Most of the time, she'd be sending selfies to her girlfriend, who was most likely going to receive them all at once and lecture Poppy later.

When Holly's hair was fixed, the sisters would head out to the Castleteria. Poppy got her usual, a hot coffee and a bowl of Pixie Puffs. The chocolatey, sugary cereal was her personal favorite. "I don't understand how you can eat that stuff." Holly would say. Holly was always on a health kick, which annoyed Poppy to no end.

"I don't care how unhealthy it is. They're damn good." Poppy replied, her mouth filled with food. After about twenty minutes of stuffing her face, she'd meet up with Duchess in front of the swan princess's locker and get ready for class.

Duchess's morning was a little different than Poppy's. While Poppy woke up around 6:30, Duchess woke up an hour and a half earlier. She woke up and did about ten minutes of morning stretches, before lacing up her running shoes and going on a morning jog. Her route took her through parts of the Enchanted Forest and around the lake. The fresh air helped wake her up, and the environment gave her inspiration for her new dances. When her jog ended, she ended up in Village Bookend.

"Morning Faybelle." She would honk, greeting the villainess. Duchess always visited Faybelle before school, spending some time to chat with her and brighten her day. The two bad girls would discuss the day ahead before returning to school, coffee in hand. The princess would leave Faybelle outside and go back up to her dorm, in order to fix her makeup. Once she was sure everything was on point, she'd open Poppy's endless hext messages and lecture her about the ridiculous selfies. Once that was over, she'd head back down to the school and meet Poppy by her locker.

It was their routines, and they stuck to it.

 **hey kids how u doin. i need to write more. but nope. heads up to anyone requesting stuff-i have the prompts picked out for Femslash feb, but i have a request fic that will be finished next month since there are so many requests.**

 **Tomorrow: Spooning-Farrah/Faybelle**


	16. Spooning-FarrahFaybelle

**Spooning: Faybelle/Farrah**

Faybelle had off work that morning, and oh damn was she happy that she could sleep in. Her mornings were always a rush; covering the early shift was hell, and even Duchess's excessive babbling couldn't make her morning good. Besides, she had Muse-ic class first thing in the morning. It was too early for Professor Piper's crappy music. So days where she didn't have to work the early shift were the best fucking thing ever.

Her alarm clock went off as usual, but she slammed her hand down on it. She had about thirty minutes to sleep in, and she was going to take full advantage of it. Stretching out, she tried to turn around, but couldn't. There was a pair of arms locked around her chest, the hands cupping her breasts. Whoever was spooning her had put a death grip on her. "Farrah…" Faybelle muttered. "Farrah, wake up."

The other fairy nuzzled her face into Faybelle's shoulder. "Oh, I'm awake." She yawned. "What do you want?"

"What I _want_ is for you to let go of me." Faybelle said sternly.

"But I thought you liked spooning." She pouted.

Faybelle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, when I'm the big spoon." She replied.

Farrah giggled. "Oh, stop complaining." She squeezed Faybelle's chest in an attempt to tease her. "I like this more. I feel...powerful." Speaking right into Faybelle's ear, the fairy's breath was hot. She knew she was getting on Faybelle's nerves in more than one way; this show of power was going to last as long as possible.

But the dark fairy wasn't having any of it. "Um, who's the villain here? I'm supposed to be the dominant one here." She squirmed in her girlfriend's arms, trying to free herself. "Now come on, let- _Farrah!_ "

The girl's hands had slipped under Faybelle's pajama shirt, being about as distracting as possible. "Yes, Faybelle?"

"Oh screw this." Faybelle finally muttered. "You win."

"Really?" She let her guard down for a minute.

"Yes!" Faybelle broke free, spun around, and pinned Farrah down on the bed. "Faybelle Thorne, for the win." She boasted.

Farrah's periwinkle eyes glistened in the dark. "Oh, really?" She said, pushing Faybelle backwards. Faybelle retaliated, and it quickly turned into a wrestling match on Faybelle's bed. The pushed and shoved, knocking pillows and blankets around as if they were playing twister. It eventually ended with a _thump_ as they landed on the floor, in a pile of limbs and blankets. Farrah's head was resting smack between Faybelle's boobs, making her blush intensely.

Faybelle used this moment to her advantage and rolled Farrah over. Locking her arms into place, she leaned on Farrah's shoulder and asked, "Now who's the powerful one?"

Leaning back into Faybelle's arms, Farrah sighed happily. "That'd be you." She giggled, cuddling into her girlfriend.

Yeah, this was something Faybelle could do in the mornings.

 **Whoops I thought this was longer than it actually was.**

 **Tomorrow: Doing something together-Ramona/Rosabella**


	17. DOUBLE TROUBLE The Redux

**Day Eighteen+Nineteen:** **Doing something together-Ramona/Rosabella, Dancing-Justine/Melody**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ramona asked, the first time she's ever shown real fear before.

"Ramona," her girlfriend replied, "shut up and dance with me!"

In celebration of True Hearts Day, the school was having another party. This year it was legal, which kind of took away the fun of an illegal party, but made it better for the students. It was more easily accessible. Plus, they had full access to the school's kitchens for the desserts. And boy did those kids like their desserts.

"These cupcakes are the fairy best!" Melody exclaimed, biting into one. She was feasting down by the concessions, watching in amusement as Ramona and Rosabella attempted to slow dance. Ramona was one of the ultimate cool girls, but she had no dancing skills whatsoever. She was incredibly awkward and had no idea how to hold her girlfriend.

"Oh, Mona, you need to lighten up." Rosabella was saying. "There's no need to think too hard. Just let your body move to the beat!" She swayed her hips, the pulsating music leading her motions. Taking Ramona's hands in hers, she led her girlfriend around, trying to make her dance. "See? It's easy."

The wolf girl was not amused. "Rosa, maybe we can just go sit down. I have a heart with your name on it." She said, referring to the True Hearts Blossoms that are handed out every year. Hers was indeed back at their table, where Ramona had left her stuff. Cerise was guarding it, while chowing down on whatever Daring Charming brought her. "We could probably go back to my room too…"

Rosabella shook her head, still dancing. "I want to do this with you." She replied.

Melody was still observing from the food table. Her girlfriend waltzed over and handed her a Blossom. "Wow, you're giving me a Blossom? Who would've thought." Melody said.

Justine rolled her eyes and huffed. "I do not want your sass, girl. It's True Hearts Day, not Sass My Ass day." She hip bumped Melody. "What are you watching?"

"The sadness that is RamonaBella." Melody motioned to them. Biting into another cupcake, she added, "Rosabella's just not succeeding on getting her bae to dance."

Sighing dramatically, Justine said, "Well they're not going to get anywhere with this kind of song. You need a slower song to really get in the mood."

"What, grinding on someone doesn't get you in the mood?" Melody teased. Her girlfriend gave her a dirty look. "Ok, sorry. Maybe I can do something to slow things down." While Melody usually DJ'd at parties, DJ N-Chant was booked in an once in a lifetime opportunity. Melody did have some sway with the DJ, and sent the other musician a quick hext. In an instant, the music slowed down, going from the upbeat jam to a slow, romantic song. "So does _this_ get you in the mood?" Melody asked Justine.

In response, Justine pulled her girlfriend onto the dance floor. Wrapping her hands around Melody's neck, Justine buried her head into Melody's chest. "You always find a way to get me in the mood." She said, her voice muffled by her girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Ramona and Rosabella had shifted gears. Ramona was holding Rosabella close, and they were moving back and forth, slowly. Ramona was still confused-and slightly embarrassed-but she was still dancing. It made Rosabella happy, and in the end, that's what mattered. Rosabella was happy.

 **-break-**

 **Another shitty day yesterday. i got a huge load of homework for this weekend and I'm not sure how to balance it. Oh well. To requesters-I'll get your stuff when Femslash Feb is over.**

 **Tomorrow-In formal wear-Evil Queen/Snow White (Legacy Day)**


End file.
